Scratch That
by KAOS
Summary: Dra/Hrm "...Trust and be friends with Draco Malfoy?! He's the worst thing in Slytherin since Snape.. No.. Scratch that. Since Riddle!"
1. Foolish

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own all the characters, places and.. things that are connected to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! And boy, am I glad she DOES! I, yes me, own the plot. Which is not worth talking about._

**A/N: **_Thanks to Susamina (Hope I spelt that right mate..) for being the beta reader for this chapter. Should I keep her on for the whole fic?! Your votes in the review! HEH!_

Scratch That

_Ch. 1_

It was raining outside, but she didn't care. Even the darkness that was engulfing her as she ran didn't bother her. It wasn't because she was _Hermione Granger - Brave Gryffindor_, it was because she just simply didn't__care.

She wiped the tears (or was it rain?) from her face as she frantically looked from her left to her right. Her mousy brown hair was plastered to her face and her robes were drenched too. Making her mind up, she ran to the right. Across the muddy field, down the small slant in the ground, and there she was. Looking up she saw walls of the Quidditch Pitch. A flash of lightening illuminated the three hoops on the left side of the pitch. Getting her wand out of the soaked pocket of her robe, she muttered a quick _Alohomora _as she pointed her wand at the gate.

With a final look in to the darkness behind her, Hermione quickly ran through the gates and below the raised stands to the right. At least under here she was safe from the gale force winds and the rain. She only hoped that the lightening wouldn't strike the stand she was hiding under. Bringing her knees up under her chin, Hermione let out a cruel, harsh laugh. With _her_ luck, the lightening would strike the strand, it would go up in flames and she would be dead before _anyone_ realised she was missing.

Well anyone apart from him. Oh, he'd know alright. The way she screamed in his face _again_, threw a big library book at him and ran out crying, he'd have to be pretty dense not to know.

But that was one thing Draco Malfoy was not. Dense.

Looking back now, she could see it was a completely idiotic mistake. I mean, who in their right mind would think they'd be able to trust and be friends with Draco Malfoy?! He's the worst thing in Slytherin since Snape.. No.. Scratch that. Since Riddle!! Hermione needed someone, rather than herself, to blame. Shuddering as the wind made the stand shake, Hermione started to think back over the last few weeks and how they came to be friends. _Professor Binns! _Yes! It was all his fault!

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

_A few weeks back..._

Hermione took out her parchment, Ink, and quill as she sat at the front desk. Professor Binns had just floated into the classroom through the blackboard as usual, so Ron and Harry grudgingly put away their _Wizard Cards_ and looked at their teacher. They were obviously expecting yet another boring lesson.

"Students, pay attention please?" Droned Professor Binns trying to get everyone's eyes on him. "Miss Pettal, if you don't mind?" Parvati Patil stopped gossiping with Lavender and muttered something about getting names right as she looked at their only ghost professor. Hermione rolled her eyes. One day Parvati and Lavender would wish they paid attention in class, she thought to herself.

Professor Binns floated through his desk to the front of his class.

"We shall be starting a class project which will be lasting over the next few weeks. It will be testing you on your knowledge of history and how well you are at revising and finding your own information without a faculty member. You all will be in the real world soon. No professors to help you out there!" He told them, with barely any excitement in his voice. Hermione's eyes widened in anticipation, though the rest of the class let out low groans of misery.

"I shall of course be putting you in pairs when you work on your projects, and all of you shall receive after curfew passes which will allow you to have access to the Library, the books, and all that you can use in this and certain other classrooms." He moved a semi transparent arm lifelessly around the room, indicating the books that sat on shelves which lined the room. "The pass is valid for two hours after normal curfew."

"I hope I can trust you all enough not to abuse my trust by misusing the passes." He slowly moved his eyes to the Slytherin part of the room. 

Ron took that paused moment to think. "Can we choose our own partners sir?" He blurted out. Binns snapped off the look he was giving Crabbe and settled on Ron.

"I think not, Ressley. I shall choose whom you shall sit with." Binns continued. Binns walked through his desk and peered down at a list. Hermione hoped she wasn't placed with a Slytherin.

"Finnigan - Longbottom.  
Crabbe - Parkinson..." Hermione had a glimmer of hope. It looked like Binns was placing the students with people of their own Houses.

"Weasley - Bullstrode." She gave Ron a sympathetic look, and crossed her fingers on her lap.

"Zabini - Potter.  
Goyle - Brown.  
Granger - Malfoy..." The list went on, though as soon as she heard she was placed with Malfoy, she heard no more.

Hermione could hear the complaints to Crabbe and Goyle from Malfoy. 

"_I get placed with the Mudblood?" _She heard him say, "_It's disgusting! Clearly I need my partner swapped. Malfoys do not converse with the likes of THEM." _

Hermione's face went red. Malfoy didn't even have the manners to whisper. Trying her hardest not to let Malfoy's words get to her, she deeply breathed and concentrated on the blackboard in front of her.

"Pardon my interruption sir," Malfoy said, with a slight sneer on his face. Binns stopped and looked at Malfoy. "Would it be permitted for me to swap partners?" He shot a cruel look at Hermione. 

Binns blinked at him. "No. Now move your seats next to your partner's." 

The scraping of chairs filled the room as people grudgingly went to sit with their partners. Hermione looked over to Malfoy, who looked like he had no intention of moving over to her. Picking up her belongings she walked over to his table. Malfoy lazily looked up at her.

"Well? Sit. Don't expect me to be a gentleman and pull your seat out for you, as you are no lady. You are just a filthy, horrid, soiled, grotty mudblood." He spat at her, in a low voice. Lowering her eyes, she dropped her things on the table and sat down as far away from him as she could. She knew that the next few weeks would be hell.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

Hermione was ripped from her thoughts as thunder rattled through the Quidditch Pitch. Hugging herself tighter she sighed. Her stomach felt heavy with misery, her eyes stung from crying, and her heart breaking from sorrow. It had took her a lot to actually get a sentence from Malfoy without him insulting her back, then eventually there was the odd smile, compliment on the work, even a laugh! Hermione was such a fool. To believe him. To think that he honestly was capable of being nice and at a push, kind! But she knew now, he was a complete and utter prat. For being the top student in Hogwarts, she was pretty darn foolish to put trust in a Malfoy.

If Hermione was in the right frame of mind, she would have used her wand to dry herself, make herself warmer. She took out her wand again and looked at it. In anger she threw it down before her. A few small red sparks flew out and disappeared as it hit the ground.

After all the trouble being a witch had caused her over the last six years at Hogwarts, she wished she'd never heard of this world, wished she hadn't got the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, never met Malfoy. She just wanted not to see him, ever again. That was it. The last straw. She had had it up to to _here_ with his insults, offers of friendship, more insults, apologies, friendship again, something confusing that felt better than friendship, then to be insulted more ferociously than ever before. The friendship had been so good too. Shame, really.

Fresh tears began to fall down her face, and onto her hands which were tucked under her chin on her knees. Life was so unfair, so wrong, and it felt like it was out to get her. Oh, she hoped that book she flung at him hurt him bad. Real bad. He deserved it. He was probably back in the Slytherin Common room telling everyone what a complete and utter waste of life she is.

A noise behind her startled her. '_No... He couldn't have.. Wouldn't have followed me? No, that would show some emotion other than hate.'_ She though to herself, as she grabbed her wand up off the floor. She crouched down low and slowly made her way over to where the noise came from. Ducking past a low over head beam, she turned the corner and pointed her wand towards where the noise came from.

... T.B.C ...


	2. First time for everything

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters within this chapter, that you might associate with the Harry Potter books. They thankfully belong to J.K. Rowling! (21st July! WOOHA!) Ahem. And the film characters thingys belong to Warner Bros. (Is the no sister?!) And the plot (hmph) belongs to ME! ME ME ME! M..E.. ME! Did you know? (Just there.)_

**A/N:** _ So I've finally updated! Cheer people, cheer! Well, we have snow. Finally SNOW SNOW SNOW! I like snow, I really do. HEH! Snow Queen right here people! The British Snow Queen is me! .. Er.. yeah! So by now you all should know that OotP is released on the 21st July. I already have it reserved. Also, CoS on DVD and VCR is released on the 14th April. YIPPEE! .. etc etc. Thanks for coming back for more people! And to new readers.. Hiya! Be nice! LOL!_

Thankios to all the following: **SuSaMiNa:**_ Did you win though? I shall count up all the votes for you LOL! Yeah, you'd get a sneaky peek! And NO ya can't vote for yaself! LOL Thanks matie! _**Eternity: **_*bows* Thank you, thank you! *bites her lower lip* Drastic action you say?! NNNOOO! *echo echo* _**Slytheringirl560: **_You love all my work?! WOW! Everyone! I have a proper fan here!!! Don't make me bluuuushhh!_ **The Dragon Guardian of the Sea:**_You always leave me mental maniac reviews! *hugs* thanks! Cheers me up when I read em! LOL! *re-reads your review* Er.. I'm glad the horse is calm... ANYWAY... YOU update YOUR fics are you convenience. And that is a sarcy comment, coz I want you to update!! HEH! _**Robbie_Dobbie_Doo_Dah: **_Thanks! I think it's a good start too! I'm just worred about following it up LMAO! _**Annayt: **_Ah, it's not MUCH of a cliffie! Thanks! _**PlasticPandas:**_Yes, what kind of sick twisted mind DO you have?! LOL!! Urm, Draco sweeping her off her feet? He might come for her soon, or he might of already done it and you'll find out in her memories! Oh, and I will mark your word! LOL _**Witch Goddess: **_Wonderful?! WOW! Suspense?! What suspense? LOL! Your vote has been counted LOL! _**Mystic Dragon: **_Great writing? You really think so? Aww! You're too nice! Reviews like that make me wanna keep writing and not quit!! _**Kerbi: **_Here's the update!! I can't do fluffy that good! Thanks for your review! _**Red Magic Marker: **_WOW! I've got you hooked with just one chapter! How kool can I get?! LMAO! _**Hermy-own-ninny: **_LeaLea! Teehee! It's not wonderful you plonker!! Awwww! Shucks! Your vote has been counted! And thank you mate!!!! .. N stuff.. _**Blaire: **_Now is when i'm going to add more! Thanks! _**rabid-dragons: **_Does your dragon froth at the mouth too?! WOO! You adore my writing style!!! *grins* And I have oodles of writing style?! Fantastic story!? OOhh.. With comments like that, you could be my fave review in a shake of a can of Dr Pepper!!! Thank you heaps! _**MiaMaria: **_*bows* Someone famous in the ff.n HP world reviewing my fic! Gosh, I feel so.. so.. flattered! *gushes* Here! Have THREE frogs!! *throws them* ... *mutters* MiaMaria reviewed my fic!! Right, you owe me now for saying that. Or I shall call my dad. _**MaliShka: **_Thank you for reading!!! Teehee!! _**allee_kat: **_*blinks* Ya know, sometime you scare me, Hoofle. Who said it was someone?! LOL! And I'm not lazy, I just think of it as updatecally challanged. Ner. _**aliveforever83: **_Oh, but The Sheenster, I did stop there! *g* Look, I've updated. Now YOU have to. You do. You DO! DO DO DO! Stop arguing with me! Oh, you're not. Ah, ok. Oh shuddup. _**Anonymous: **_I will finish the story, eventually! Don't die, i need as many reviews as I can get! _**Jenie: **_Thank's for the review! Keep on lovin' it! LOL! _**Selvagem: **_*hides her face and mutters* No, no. Quarantine ain't finished, I'm just.. Uh, Yes! That's right. On a break. I shall update after this one though! Already wrote some of it! Honest Guv! _**DracoLover788: **_Thank you for the review! I shall try to update more sooner this time!_

**BETA READER:**_ The results are in! For all the.. uh, three people who voted, SuSaMiNa is now Scratch That's BETA reader! *presses the play button* **fake cheer** So you all blame her for the mistakes! Ok?! Good! Though, I must say, she's bloody brilliant! Without her, I would sound so... so... er.. thick! LOL_

Scratch That

_Ch. 2_

Hermione slowly withdrew her wand. With a sigh, she tied the bit of loose fabric which was flapping in the heavy winds back onto the beam. Turning around, she made her way back to her spot. She was glad it wasn't him anyway. He'd upset her that much that night, god knows what curse she would had used on him. She knew he would be able to defend himself, no doubt about that. But still, he wouldn't expect it. Over the last few weeks they'd both said and done things neither of them had expected. She was reminded of a saying her Grandpa used to say to her. 

_"Expect the unexpected, my sweet child.."_

He always came out with sayings like that. Hermione was pretty sure Grandpa Arnold would get along smashingly with Mad Eyed Moody. 

She always replied to her Grandpa when he told her that saying with; 

_"If I expect the unexpected, Grandpa, will it not just make it expected with no need to expect it at all?"_

Grandpa Arnold would just pat her on the head and laugh. Oh how she missed him. Although she didn't show it much, she really missed _all_ her family. It was only natural after all. Being away from them for such a long period at a time. She had never really thought of Hogwarts of being a boarding school. _Boarding School _reminded her of horrible places where parents sent their children when they got in the way. No fun, no laughter, no friends. But she has friends! She has fun, and laughter... Yet - Yet there was something missing. Something she thought she had. 

He was right. She thought too much. 

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) 

Hermione spent the rest of the class ignoring the remarks Malfoy would send her way under his breath, and taking notes down for the project. 

"... And that's how Doolid the Dark came to discover the 'Bridge of Obmu'loc'. That bridge was the start of the first Troll war in Ireland. The complications were also great for the muggles who had recently settled in the area, as it was their only source of running water." 

Hermione finished checking her notes as the class packed up. She stood up and picked up her bag. As she collected all her pieces of parchments together, Malfoy pushed passed her and nudged all the papers out of her hands. 

"See you later, Granger." He growled at her, She caught a menacing look on his face, much more threatening than usual. Hermione felt a stab of something as she picked up her work. 

Fear. 

  
When had she ever really feared Malfoy? She wondered to herself. 

"Mione?" She looked up into the eyes of Ron. He and Harry bent down and helped her with the scattered notes.  
  
"Hey. Thanks. I'm ok, he's just so childish. Thats all." She put the notes in her bag, and the strap of her bag over her shoulder. 

They were the last out of the classroom, apart from Professor Binns. But he would leave back through the blackboard. The trio slowly made their way back to the common room. As that was the last lesson of the day they didn't have to rush. Harry pushed a red and yellow tapestry aside, and went through a secret passage. 

"Rotten luck though! Fancy, out of all the other people in the class you get Malfoy!" Said Ron. 

"Well we didn't exactly get the best partners either, did we?" Harry pointed out, avoiding walking through the Gray Lady who suddenly came through the stone wall. 

Ron wrinkled his freckled nose and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "True. Maybe you could persuade old Binns to let you swap with one of our partners?" 

"Ron, I can't even persuade you two to not go on those... those silly adventures!" 

"Actually," Harry started, "Binns would be easier to persuade!" He and Ron shared a knowing grin. 

"Listen, give me your bag and go back to Binns. He should be in the staff room now." Harry stopped walking which made Hermione and Ron stop. "And we'll meet back in the common room. Ron and I have Divination homework to do anyway!" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah. On a Friday. It's because the silly old bat wants it handed in tomorrow after Quidditch." 

Hermione asked why so soon. "Don't ask." Was their answer. She sighed. What did she have to lose? She'd either get a 'No', or Ron or Harry for a partner. 

"Well, ok then." She eventually agreed, handing over her bag. "See you later." She said, and turned to walk away. 

"Good luck mate!" Ron called after her. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione found herself going through the argument she was going to propose to Binns in her head. As she turned to her right she saw Professor Binns hovering outside the staff room. As she came closer she noticed he was in conversation with a student. The glow off the ghost was shining onto the student. It was then she realised it was Malfoy. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to them. 

"I already told you. The answer is no." Binns told Malfoy, who was looking quite angry. Hermione stopped the other side of Binns, and Malfoy sneered at her. 

"Yes, Miss Grander?" Professor Binns asked. 

"It's Granger sir. I was wondering if it was at all possible to swap partners?" 

"As I told Mr... " 

"But please sir. It would be easier for us both is we had other partners." She told him, nodding to Malfoy. "You know out history sir, even our House history." 

'Well, he can't be a history teacher for nothing,' She thought to herself. 

"I think that it would be in your best ..." 

"Malfoy hates me, so us working together wouldn't work sir. It would be a disaster." She bravely said. Malfoy gave a small grunt. Professor Binns gave a piercing stare. Then he looked at Malfoy who was studying Hermione strangely. 

"And, you agree with this?" Professor Binns asked Malfoy. 

Hermione felt relieved. They would be able to swap after all. 

"Actually sir, I've changed my mind." 

Professor Binns gave Malfoy an annoyed look, while Hermione gave him a confused one. Malfoy grinned. 

"But..." Hermione was lost for words. 

"If you've finished wasting my time?" Droned Professor Binns. His anger was obvious. Without further ado he floated back through the door. 

"But.." She said again. "I thought..." 

"You always did think too much." He sneered at her. "I guess you're a little... Shocked? Curious?!" Malfoy took a step closer to Hermione and crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw how much you wanted to swap. To interrupt a teacher is almost a sin for you, so you must be real desperate. If working with me is that bad - if it annoys you, upsets you and makes you miserable then I'm all for it." He smirked more and took another step closer. 

Hermione's immediate reaction was to step back and her hand hovered for her wand. 

"That's pathetic Malfoy. Really immature." 

"Not in my books it isn't. I get to torture a Gryffindor regularly for the next few weeks!" 

Hermione whipped her wand out and with a steady hand, she pointed it at him. 

Malfoy took a lazy look at her want and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, not physically... yet..." He said, unfolding his arms. He brought his pale left hand up and tapped the side of his head. "Mentally." 

With a short cruel laugh, he spun on the spot and walked away. 

Hermione made her way back to the common room where Ron and Harry were doing their Divination homework. She flopped down next to Ron, who was peering into a cup. Sensing Hermione looking over into his cup, he muttered "Tea Leaves." and turned his cup around in his hand. 

"Any lucky?" Harry asked, writing something down on a piece of parchment. 

Hermione shook her head. "None whatsoever. And now Malfoy knows how much its irritating me, he's all for us working together! Oh, and I kind of annoyed Professor Binns, he won't swap either of your partners either." Hermione blushed. Harry smiled. 

"Ah, that's ok Hermione. If you have to suffer, we might as well!" Harry looked over to Ron. "What are you doing?" 

"I don't know why she's getting us to do this again, the old bat." Ron frowned, practically throwing his cup and saucer down next to where Hermione was seated. 

"Me neither." Harry agreed. "I can't seem to make out any shapes really." 

"Apart from that blob that look's like the golden snitch with a clown face on!" Ron laughed at him. 

"Yeah yeah. I swear it was though! Uh.. Hermione?" Harry said, glancing up at his friend. 

"What? No! Oh come on Harry..." 

Ten minutes later Hermione handed her nearly empty, and three-times spun, cup (bar the leaves floating in a small amount of tea) to Harry. Turning the cup over onto the saucer they all waited for the tea to completely drain. 

"Uh, forgot to say, what did you..." 

Hermione took her eyes off the cup and answered Harry. "I just asked for a general future reading." 

"Oh." Harry nodded his head. He picked up the cup, and Ron knelt down beside him, book open in his hands. Harry cleared his throat as he glanced into Hermione's cup. Hermione was getting a tad bit impatient. She could had been starting on part of the project, rather than this. But, if it helps Harry with his homework... 

"Right, ok." He muttered to himself as he flicked through the book from Ron, marking down notes. He eventually looked up at Hermione. 

"This is the first clear reading I've ever had!" He brought the cup closer to Hermione, so he could point as he read her the reading. "This heart below the rim, near the handle is a sure sign that love is on the way soon. And that goat there next to it? That means it'll probably be someone you either work with, and/or the relationship will be hard work. You need to relax about it as it'll make you anxious. With persistent effort it will work in the end." 

Ron _Duh'd _as Harry read the middle part out. "Everyone knows she needs to relax about things! She works too hard!"

"Right," Harry continued, "See those?" He pointed at a few clumps of tea leaves in the middle-lower area of the cup.

"Yes?" She asked, trying not to show any sign of interest.

"That's a rose, and to the left is a knot. That means romance and admiration is close, in the next week or so, but you'll again be quite anxious and wary about it. Try not to be so cautious. Now above that, closer to the rim again, is a rug." He said looking up at her, trying not to laugh.

"Oh! Maybe you're going to fly a magic carpet!" Ron chirped in.

" You know they're illegal here Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron sniggered, but then Harry went back to his notes after a glance at Hermione.

"Ok, with the results you have up to now, the rug means you'll have a genuine friendship starting in a week I guess. But, ah, is that a Volcano?" He said, showing Ron the cup.

"Nah, they're hills mate."

"Ok, uumm.. Hills... Yes, the hills mean a challenge ahead within the next few days."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That'll be the History project and working with Malfoy then."

Harry continued. "Uh, overcoming them hills will bring pleasure, wisdom and achievement." He finished, and put the cup and his notes back down.

"Right..." Hermione laughed as she picked up the cup. "And after all that, I'm glad I dropped the class! Though I'm sure Professor Trelawney would be sad that there was no death in it though. What's that there then?" Hermione pointed again into the cup.

"I dunno. Here, let me see." He took the cup back from her, and with the handle in his left hand, he tipped it from left to right.

"Here! If you look at it from my direction, it becomes a 'D'." Ron said, as he also looked in the cup.

"Well, with all the things going on in your cup, it means that the friendship, romance, challenges all revolve around someone with that initial I think." Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

There was a silence.

Then there was Ron.

"You are all thinking _Draco_, right?!"

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

The rain still coming down heavy, Hermione curled herself up into a ball. She felt like just giving in. Something she'd never done before, give in. Harry and Ron would be proud of her. Admitting defeat! That was a point, had they noticed her disappearance yet? No, course the wouldn't have. They would think she's still with Malfoy, studying. With a sigh she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness. Admitting defeat. A first time for everything.

...T.B.C...


End file.
